Opposites Attract
by randomgirl1200
Summary: Lucas Scott has a crush on Peyton Sawyer and lives a pretty normal life. Until he joins the basketball team and meets Brooke Davis. An alternate Season 1 Brucas fic. Pairing:BL, with minor LP. COMPLETE!
1. First Meeting

**Author's Note: **Yeah, what am I doing starting a new story when I still haven't updated Complications of the Heart? Well, I'm totally sorry, I'll do that soon. The response for my last chapter was AMAZING, I never got so many reviews before, so thank you. However, I had this idea for an alternate Season 1 fic that would NOT get out of my head. This will definitely be a BRUCAS story, though there will be some Pucas/Leyton, since Lucas still had a crush on her in that season. Enjoy!

**Chapter One: First Meeting**

Lucas Scott lived a fairly normal life up until junior year of high school.

He and his mother, Karen, were close. He had a best friend called Haley James. He liked playing basketball at the Rivercourt with Mouth, Skillz, Junk and Fergie. He had a crush on Peyton Sawyer.

Of course, there _were _the more unusual aspects of his life. Like how his father Dan abandoned Karen in high school after finding out she was pregnant. Like how his half-brother, Nathan, the one who Dan actually took care of, was the popular guy in school and was a big basketball star. To top all that, Peyton, his dream-girl, was Nathan's girlfriend.

But other than that, his life was pretty normal.

That all changed when Whitey, the basketball coach asked him to join the basketball team.

Peyton, who until then had completely ignored him, suddenly started talking to him, being _nice_ to him. He became popular. Cheerleaders were constantly _throwing _themselves at him.

Lucas Scott sat in Keith Scott Motors, thinking about how much his life had changed, when the phone rang.

Lucas had no idea that the person calling would later, change his life.

* * *

Brooke Davis lived anything but a normal life. Hell, she was the most popular girl in the whole school. She was pretty, rich and outgoing. She had it all.

At least that was what people thought.

Brooke's parents were wealthy businesspeople. They bought Brooke anything she wanted. But there was one thing Brooke desperately wanted, their love and attention. But they never did give her what she needed the most.

Brooke sighed as she drove. Suddenly, her car stopped.

"Damn!" she yelled, stepping out of her car and kicking it. She called Peyton.

"Hi, P. Sawyer. I'm kind of stuck in the middle of the road, can you come pick me up?"

"Brooke, I'm doing something," whined Peyton. "But I know who can help you, just call Keith Scott Motors." She recited the company's phone number.

Brooke dialed the number, cursing her bad luck.

Little did she know that her car breaking down was the best thing that had ever happened to her.

* * *

Lucas stopped his car. _Brooke Davis _was standing there. He was fixing _Brooke Davis_' car.

Brooke Davis was every guy's wet dream. When people thought of Peyton Sawyer, they wouldn't think she was hot. Sure, she was angelic and beautiful, in Lucas' eyes at least, but she wasn't hot. Being hot was Brooke's specialty.

Brooke Davis had the perfect body. Curvy and petite. She had gorgeous hazel eyes, silky brown hair and big dimples that drove every guy crazy. Sure, Lucas liked Peyton, but there was no denying how gorgeous Brooke was.

"Hi, I'm…" Lucas interrupted her, "You're Brooke Davis. I know. We go to the same school, remember?"

Lucas sighed, obviously she _didn't _remember. "I'm Lucas Scott."

Brooke gasped excitedly, "Peyton's creepy stalker?"

Lucas chuckled, "Yup."

Brooke gasped again, "You're Nathan's brother!" She paused and observed him, "And you're totally hot."

Lucas began fixing her car, "Thanks, you too."

"Since you're acquainted with both my best friends, we should get to know each other," Brooke sat on her car and folded her legs.

After half an hour, they were chatting like they were best friends. Sure, they had nothing in common, but Lucas found her cheerfulness cute and Brooke found his habit of squinting his eyes adorable.

"It's nice how close you and your mom are, my parents just throw cash at me and leave," Brooke stared at the sky.

"Wow."

Brooke frowned, "What?"

"Nothing, it's just I didn't think you had any problems like that. You're always so…_happy._"

Brooke smiled and said, "Well, when life throws you lemons, make lemonade, right? Besides, you don't know me."

"Anyway, thanks for fixing my car. I gotta go. See ya around, Scott."

Watching as her car drove away, Lucas whispered, "Yeah, see ya."

**Author's Note: **I won't continue this story unless you review and tell me what you think. I know it doesn't seem like Brucas is into each other, but there will be more BL interaction soon, moving their relationship forward. Anyway, press the little review button down there and give me some comments. Thanks!


	2. Tangled Up In Me

**Author's Note**: Wow, thanks for all the reviews! They really made my day. I decided to continue this story since 10 reviews for the first chapter is pretty great. Now, here ya go, enjoy! The song I used is called Tangled Up In Me by Skye Sweetnam and it's really awesome. Gimme 10 reviews and I'll update.

**Chapter Two: Tangled Up In Me**

_You wanna know more, more, more about me  
I'm the girl who's kicking the coke machine  
I'm the one that's honking at you cuz I left late again_

Lucas dropped the basketball and headed for the gym exit when he saw Peyton sitting on the bench, staring into space. He wanted to talk to her but he already tried to approach her earlier, only getting a "Leave me alone" and a glare from her. She was obviously in a bad mood.

"Broody!" a raspy, cheerful voice yelled. Lucas smiled, Brooke was one of the few things that could get him to smile these days.

Brooke followed his eyes and saw him staring at Peyton, "You really like her don't you."

He sighed, "She doesn't know I exist."

"I could change that, you know."

He frowned, "How?"

"Meet me in the parking lot after school. I've got a plan."

_Could you see I want you by the way I push you away, Ya!  
Don't judge me tomorrow by the way I'm acting today  
Mix the words up with the actions do it all for your reaction Ya!  
Hey! Hey!  
Get tangled up in me_

"Brooke!" Lucas said. Brooke spun around.

"You ready?"

Lucas was confused, "For what?"

"For buying me ice-cream and talking about Operation Woo Peyton."

Lucas laughed, she was too adorable.

_You wanna know more, more, more about me  
Gotta know reverse phsychology  
I'm the reason why you can't get to sleep  
I'm the girl you never get just quite what you see_

"So, what's the plan?" Lucas asked, licking his ice-cream.

"Okay, back in Fourth Grade, I was dating this kid called Bryan Summers. Peyton got jealous and started trying to get Bryan to like her."

Lucas shook his head, "Peyton wouldn't be that jealous and petty."

Brooke sighed, "Trust me, I've know P. Sawyer since we were nine. So, we just find a fake girlfriend for you and make Peyton jealous. She'll come running to you afterwards.

Lucas frowned, "Who do we ask?"

"I know a lot of cheerleaders who'd kill to date you, like Bevin or Teresa," Brooke offered.

"Nah, I want someone who actually has brains!"

Brooke thought about it, "How about me? It'd be perfect, I fake-date you, Peyton gets jealous and Pucas gets together!"

"Pucas?"

"Peyton and Lucas, duh."

Luke laughed, "Sounds good."

"Okay, shall you give me a ride home, 'boyfriend'?" Brooke asked.

"We shall."

Lucas Scott was getting tangled up in Brooke Davis.

**Author's Note: **In case you couldn't follow the storyline, Brucas are fake-dating to get Peyton jealous, but who knows? Maybe they'll fall in love with each other along the way. _Hint-hint. _Anyway, review! I won't update until I have at least 10 reviews.


	3. I think I might like Lucas Scott

**Author's Note: **Thanks for all the lovely reviews! I won't update unless you give me 10 more reviews. I've added some Baley friendship at the end, and tell me if you want Brathan friendship. I've also been thinking about a guy for Brooke to get Luke jealous. And to answer cRiMsOnGoDdEsS01, Lucas will begin to see Peyton for the selfish bitch she is in this chapter. And dianeherams, yes, they will kiss soon, but not yet. I'll try my best to make the kiss AWESOME though. HP Fan 36, I've made this chapter a little longer, hopefully you'll like it. Enjoy! And remember, 10 more reviews please.

**Chapter Three: ****I think I might like Lucas Scott**

"So, you ready?" Brooke asked. It was her and Lucas' first day as a "couple"

Lucas smiled nervously, "Ready." They walked into school together, with everyone whispering about the new "it" couple.

"Can you believe Lucas and Brooke are hooking up?"

"I know, I thought Lucas was completely in love with Peyton."

"I think they're really cute together."

Brooke tried to block out the whispers when she saw a very angry Peyton approaching her locker.

"What's this about you and Lucas hooking up? Did the two of you have a one-night-stand?" Peyton demanded.

"No, we're together, as in boyfriend and girlfriend."

Peyton threw her arms up in the air, "I can't believe you! I thought we were best friends."

Brooke did _not _think Peyton would react this strongly. "I'm sorry, why are you so mad anyway, you totally blew him off every time he tried to talk to you!"

Peyton glared at her best friend, well former best friend, at least, "He's _my _property, okay? He's _my _Lucas, why can't you just stick to screwing other guys and get your hands off Lucas!" And with that, Peyton stomped off.

What Peyton didn't know was that Lucas was hiding behind the door, listening to their whole conversation. He couldn't believe his angelic, beautiful Peyton would be that selfish and mean to Brooke. However, he was sure it was just a phase and that she would become nicer to Brooke later.

* * *

Peyton couldn't believe it! Brooke and Lucas were dating? Lucas was hers, not Brooke's!

She decided there was only one more thing to do. _Seduce Lucas_.

* * *

**A week later…**

"Hey Brooke," Lucas sat across Brooke at her table in the cafeteria and brushed his leg against hers. An electric shock went through both their bodies, but Lucas quickly shook the thought off. He was only with Brooke because of Peyton, right?

Brooke shivered, just like she did every other time Lucas touched her. She had been noticing different things about Lucas lately, like how he had muscles in places other boys could only dream of, and how beautiful his blue eyes were. When he looked at her, it was like he could pierce through her soul.

"Hi," she smiled. She looked over Lucas' shoulder and saw Peyton coming over to their table. "Peyton's coming," she whispered, "Go get her." She took her tray and went to sit somewhere else.

Lucas felt confused, he didn't really know why Brooke left whenever Peyton came. But being a guy, he obviously didn't sense the hostility between the two girls.

Brooke and Peyton had a huge fight over Lucas and Peyton refused to talk to Brooke ever since. It would all be over soon though, Brooke thought bitterly, since Peyton and Lucas would probably hook up and Lucas would dump Brooke. Strangely enough, Brooke didn't want Lucas to leave her, she had a lot of fun with him, he was hot and he was definitely the nicest guy she had ever met. When he talked to her, he acted as if he really wanted to listen to what she had to say instead of just grabbing her ass.

But he liked Peyton, end of story, Brooke sighed.

* * *

Peyton had especially chosen this tube top from her closet this morning. She began wearing more makeup and revealing clothes to seduce Lucas.

What she didn't know was that the whole school was secretly laughing at her. With her B-cup breasts, showing a lot of cleavage was not flattering on her and her blush and lipstick made her look like a clown at the circus.

Luke frowned, he liked Peyton better when she stuck to wearing band T-shirts. He subconsciously compared her breasts to Brooke's D-cup ones and noted how silky and soft Brooke's hair was compared to Peyton's curls. But he stopped himself from thinking those thoughts, here was the girl he had liked since middle school and liked all the same things he did. They were both misunderstood, tortures souls who clicked. Didn't they?

"Hi, Lucas." Peyton said, trying to be sexy, but she only succeeded in looking painful.

Lucas looked around the cafeteria. Where was Brooke? He was worried about her, she seemed to be looking a little more tired these days. Then he sighed as he remembered Peyton, "Hey Peyton."

* * *

Brooke saw Lucas and Peyton talking at lunch and decided she didn't want to see them laughing and talking for the whole hour. She accidentally bumped into Haley James, Lucas' best friend. "Hi."

Haley looked at Brooke skeptically. She did _not _like this girl. Lucas and Peyton were _supposed _to be together, but now Brooke was getting in the way. "Hey, what are you doing here?"

"I didn't want to see Pucas flirting throughout lunchtime, so I figured I might as well eat my lunch out here," Brooke answered truthfully.

Haley softened, so even the most popular girl in school had problems, "You can eat with me. I'm just sitting out here since Lucas has been ignoring me ever since you started dating him."

Brooke decided she _had _to tell someone she and Lucas were only fake-dating, just to get it out of her system, so she told Haley quickly, "To tell you the truth, Luke and I aren't really dating, we're just fake-dating to get Peyton jealous."

Haley gasped, "Really?"

"And do you know what the worst part it?" Brooke smiled sadly, "I think I might like Lucas Scott."

**Author's Note: **OK, so now we've established that Brooke likes Lucas and Lucas is starting to see some of Peyton's true colors. Like I said, 10 reviews before my next update. Also, do you wanted Baley, Brathan, both? Tell me. And also about another guy for Brooke to get Lucas jealous, since we all know how hot jealous Lucas is. (Remember Season 2?) I'd love to know your opinions.


	4. Invisible

**Author's Note: **You guys are AWESOME, thanks for all the reviews. You have no idea how much it means to me to know people are actually reading this story. **Dianehermas, SouthernBellBrooke, Swifty1212, lissiesue05, wrestlingfan29, tanya2byour21, Leonie1988, Gabbie10, cRiMsOnGoDeSs01, Mel, ravencheerleader , pOoLbEeRtAtToOs** and **Princesakarlita411**, THANK YOU SO MUCH! :) **wrestlingfan29, **I'll think about adding Naley. For now, Pathan is together but that won't last long. _Hint-hint._ Peyton will end up MISERABLE AND ALONE. (But I must admit, I am also a Pathan fan, it just seems like Naley is right for this story.) **tanya2byour21** and **SouthernBellBrooke**, I would love to remove Peyton from the story, but I can't. :( She's important in helping Lucas figure out his true feelings. I've decided to add FELIX to the story since both ravencheerleader and dianehermans requested him. I DID consider Jake, Nathan and Julian though, since I'm a fan of Brathan and Brake. (Though I HATE Julian and Brulian.) Remember 1O REVIEWS before I update.

The song used in this chapter is **Invisible** by **Taylor Swift**.

**Chapter Four: Invisible**

_And you can't see me wantin__g you the way you want her  
But you are everything to me_

Nathan Scott looked at Brooke. She seemed a little distracted.

"Hey, what're you looking at?" he asked.

"Pucas," she replied sadly. Nathan sighed. He didn't think his brother was worth all this trouble. In fact, he thought his brother was an indecisive man-whore.

"Aren't you jealous?" she continued, "He's hitting on your girlfriend."

"No, me and Peyton aren't really together because we like each other. I mean, it's obvious she's chasing after Lucas now."

Brooke grinned, "How about Haley?"

Nathan played dumb, "What do you mean?"

Nathan and Haley were becoming good friends recently and Brooke noticed the spark that was ignited whenever they were together.

Brooke just laughed and shook her head.

"Mind your own business, Davis." Nathan looked at the clock. "I gotta go. Haley's tutoring me. I'll see you later, okay?"

Brooke nodded. She couldn't help but feel a little unhappy. Here she was, sitting at lunch. _Alone._

Then, someone sat down across her. "Hey."

* * *

Lucas scanned the room for Brooke. He found her talking to a weird-looking Hispanic dude. Who _was _he? And why was he talking to his girlfriend?

_Fake-girlfriend_, he corrected himself.

"Lucas, were you listening to me?" Peyton whined. Lucas sighed and tried to focus on the curly-haired blonde in front of him.

* * *

Brooke checked this guy out. He was pretty cute. Forget that, he was totally _hot_. He had pearly-white teeth, a smile that could melt that iciest heart and muscles everywhere. He was probably the type of guy Brooke would hook up with. Well, before she met Lucas.

"My name's Felix Taggaro."

"Good to know. Could you go now?" Brooke answered bitchily.

"Nope. Wanna talk?"

Brooke rolled her eyes, this guy obviously wasn't leaving. She might as well humor him.

"Well, I'm dating this guy, only I'm not really dating him, I'm just fake-dating him to get the girl he _really_ likes jealous. And the girl he likes just happens to be my backstabbing whore of an ex-best friend. And do you know what the worst part is? I think I like the guy I'm fake-dating. Enough talking for you?"

Felix smiled, "Sounds like you've got a lot of problems."

Brooke smiled back. Maybe this guy wasn't so bad after all.

* * *

The whole school was talking about how Brooke and Lucas were cheating on each other. Lucas with Peyton (Who else?) and Brooke with that new kid, Felix or Fred or something.

"So, I heard you're cheating on me." Brooke spun around and found Lucas looking at her with an expression that was hard to read. She looked into his eyes and found anger, disappointment and…_jealousy_?

"And you're cheating on me with Peyton," Brooke shrugged.

Lucas ran his fingers through his hair. He knew he was being a hypocrite, but the plan was always that he would get with Peyton. What he didn't expect was that Brooke would find someone else too. Why did he care anyway? _Because you're jealous_, a small voice inside his head said. But he pushed it away.

"Yeah, whatever. So you're going to have dinner with him tonight?" he asked.

She nodded. "You and Peyton can come too if you want?" she offered. "It can be like a double-date."

Lucas smiled. "Sure."

_And I just wanna show you  
She don't even know you  
She's never gonna love you like I want to  
And you just see right through me but if you only knew me  
We could be a beautiful, miracle, unbelievable  
Instead of just invisible_

It was amazing how different four people could look. Felix was eying Brooke appreciatively, she really was gorgeous. Peyton was wearing a smile so wide her hideous face was about to crack. Her smile only faded when she noticed Brooke and Lucas laughing and talking. Lucas was glaring at Felix. He noticed the lust in his eyes when he was looking at Brooke. Brooke was just uncomfortable.

The four sat awkwardly at their table. "Uh, so Brooke, anything you'd like to order?" Felix smiled. Felix and Brooke began chatting animatedly. Peyton was trying to do the same with Lucas, but Lucas was too busy shooting daggers at Felix.

_There's a fire inside of you  
That can't help but shine through  
She's never gonna see the light  
No matter what you do  
And all I think about is how to make you think of me  
And everything that we could be_

Brooke smiled. She liked Felix. Sure, she liked Lucas better, but there was no way in hell Lucas would ever like her back. Maybe Felix was exactly what she needed.

"So, I had fun tonight," Felix said huskily.

"Me too," Brooke said. When Felix leaned in for a kiss, she felt alarmed. She wasn't ready to kiss him yet on the first date.

Suddenly, Lucas' fist collided with Felix's jaw. "Oh, shit!" Felix yelled, falling onto the cold marble floor. Brooke and Peyton gasped.

Brooke immediately helped Felix up and yelled, "I can't believe you did that Lucas! We all know you like Peyton so why can't you just leave me and the guys I date _alone_? I _hate_ you!" And before Lucas could apologize, Brooke stormed out of the restaurant.

* * *

In Brooke's car, Taylor Swift's song Invisible began playing on the radio. Brooke sang along softly, thinking of Lucas,

"_And I just wanna show you  
She don't even know you  
She's never gonna love you like I want to  
And you just see right through me but if you only knew me  
We could be a beautiful, miracle, unbelievable  
Instead of just invisible__."_

She just wished Lucas Scott would stop being so damn possessive!

Oh who was she kidding, she loved Luke being possessive over her. She just wanted him to like her back.

_She can't see the way your eyes  
Light up when you smile_

**Author's Note: **Up next, Lucas will apologize to Brooke about hitting Felix. **Would any of you like a Brucas sex scene?** I'm not the type of person who writes really graphic sex scenes in my stories, but a sex scene could bring them closer to each other. Remember, **10 reviews or I won't update**.


	5. Confusion

**Author's Note: **I want to give a shout-out to **dianehermans**, **bdavisrulz**, **ravencheerleader**, **cRiMsOnGoDdEsS01**, **Princesakarlita411**, **tanya2byour21** and **pOoLbEeRtAtOoS** for reviewing in ALL, or at least most of my chapters. You guys rock. The other people who've reviewed are amazing too. To the new reviewers in this chapter, welcome to the story. **kaos2405, **I LOVE your stories. Now, the moment of truth…Sex scene or kiss? Read to find out. Ha! I think all you Peyton haters will be pleased, because Peyton will be very sad during this chapter. I hope you guys won't be disappointed and will stick with the story. **ravencheerleader**, Naley WILL get together in this chapter. You know the drill, **10 REVIEWS OR I WON'T UPDATE! **Thanks and love you all! :)

**Chapter Five: Confusion**

Brooke was lying on her bed, thinking about things. Well, Lucas mostly.

Ugh, even though she wanted to hate him so badly right now, Brooke could not help but feel flattered at the fact that he would punch another guy for her. He had called her so many times but she decided to ignore him. After all, there wasn't much to say.

God, she really needed some ice-cream.

* * *

Lucas was lying on his bed, thinking about things. Well, Brooke mostly.

How could he be so stupid? Brooke probably hated him right now for punching Felix.

His phone rang. It was Peyton. _Again._ Sure, he liked Peyton, but did she really have to call so many times a day?

He ignored the call and headed for Brooke's house. He had some apologizing to do.

* * *

Peyton nearly crushed her cell phone in anger. Lucas had _ignored_ her call. After all that chaos during the double date where Lucas punched Felix, Peyton was worried that Lucas was forgetting which couple was really meant to be. _Her_ and Lucas. _Not_ Lucas and Brooke.

She decided to go find Nathan. After all, he was still her boyfriend.

* * *

Nathan could _not_ concentrate. Haley James was looking so sexy in her new T-shirt today.

"Nathan, were you listening?" Haley waved her arms in front of him.

"Uh, yeah." Nathan leaned into the book to read the words more clearly. He turned his head around and found his face less than a centimeter away from Haley's.

His breathing became shallower. He wanted to kiss her so _badly_, and he was always the type of guy to act on impulse, so he leaned in a little more so that their lips were touching.

The kiss was full of promise, hope and passion.

* * *

Peyton simply walked into Nathan's house. After all, no one in Tree Hill ever bothered to knock. That was when she saw Nathan and Haley kissing. "I cannot believe you cheated on me!" she yelled. Sure, she didn't like Nathan, but he was _her_ Nathan, not Haley's! Just like Lucas was _hers_, not Brooke's. She _owned_ the Scott brothers, but somehow Brooke and Haley kept getting in the way.

Nathan rolled his eyes. "Look Peyton, we all know you're chasing after Lucas now so why don't you just leave me alone. We're done and we've been done for a long time already?" He continued kissing Haley. Her eyes spilling with tears, Peyton fled from Nathan's house and decided to go to Lucas' house. At least he still wanted her, right?

* * *

"Brooke, you gotta let me in!" Brooke heard Lucas yelling from outside her door. It was kind of cute, actually.

Brooke checked her watch. After all, he had been standing outside her door for 10 whole minutes. She opened the door. "What do you want, Luke?"

Lucas went inside and sat on her bed. "I'm so sorry for punching Felix, Brooke. I guess I was just kind of jealous and…"

Brooke didn't let him finish his sentence. She was angry now. "Jealous? You had _no _right to be jealous! I am _not_ your girlfriend, Lucas and I really don't need you to punch guys I like!" As soon as the words slipped out, she regretted them. Now Lucas thought she actually _liked_ Felix.

"You _like_ this guy?" Lucas asked incredulously, "Brooke, he's not a nice person. He just wants you for sex."

Brooke's anger returned, "Oh really? You don't even _know_ him! And you think that's all I'm good for? Sex? I hate you, Lucas Scott."

Lucas stared at Brooke as she rambled on and on. She _had_ to shut up, and she was looking_ so_ cute yelling at him, flushed and annoyed, so he pulled her in and kissed her.

* * *

"Where's Lucas, Ms. Roe?" Peyton gave Karen a plastic smile.

Karen Roe looked at this girl. So she was the one Lucas was crushed out on? In her opinion, Brooke was a much nicer girl. "He's at Brooke's," Karen replied.

That_ bitch_, Peyton thought. Without bothering to say goodbye to Karen, she rushed off to Brooke's house.

* * *

Brooke and Lucas were making out on her bed, and this was quickly turning into something more. Lucas was shirtless and Brooke was only in her underwear. She could barely believe this was happening. She felt like she was in heaven.

Lucas was kissing Brooke and he just couldn't get enough of her. She was _so _addictive. Every little part of her body was so _perfect_. He slipped her lacy boy-shorts off and slipped two fingers into her wetness. Lucas had an epiphany then and there. He didn't want Peyton, he wanted Brooke. It'd always been Brooke.

"Lucas!" Brooke chanted his name in her sweet, raspy voice. She moaned into his mouth. She needed him. _Now._

Then Peyton opened Brooke's door and found Lucas and Brooke kissing.

**Author's Note: **Cliffhanger! Ha! I was torn between a hot make out session or a sex scene, so I decided to pick a third option. Lucas and Brooke are doing a little more than making out, but Peyton comes in. How will she react, knowing _both_ the Scott brothers don't want to be with her? Now we know that Lucas likes Brooke too. Up next…Lucas tells Brooke he wants to be with her. This story is gonna end in the next chapter, but I was wondering if you wanted an epilogue after the next chapter. Please tell me, and remember, 10 REVIEWS, please or I won't update. That's right I'm blackmailing you. ;)


	6. Romantic Rain

**Author's Note: **Okay, so I was _really _sad that I didn't get 10 reviews. :( I'm thinking that maybe some of you are mad at me for not putting a sex scene or something. I hope all of you are still reading this story. However, I would like to thank the readers of this story who have stayed faithful to me and stuck with me. Thank you so much for the 6 reviews I got. Anyway, I decided I should finish this story as quickly as possible, since I actually have another idea for a story. Plus, school is starting soon and I wanted to wrap up this story before the first of September. **I'm planning on writing an epilogue, but only if I get at LEAST six or seven reviews. If I don't, then this story will be finished.** By the way, this chapter is REALLY SHORT. Sorry! _*ducks flying tomatos*_

**Chapter Six: ****Romantic Rain**

"What the _fuck_ are you doing, Brooke?" Peyton asked angrily.

Before Brooke could reply, Lucas said, "She's not _doing_ anything. We're making out. It's what people in a relationship do."

Brooke felt surprised; Lucas had never referred to the two of them as being in a relationship before.

Peyton looked at Lucas broken-heartedly, "But…Lucas, it isn't about _her_, it's about us!"

Lucas ran his fingers through his hair, "There is no _us_, Peyton. I'm with Brooke."

Brooke was confused. What was Lucas doing? Peyton was basically telling Luke she wanted to be with him. Why weren't they kissing or something.

Brooke suddenly stood up and put on her clothes. "I gotta go," she said, running out of her room.

Peyton grabbed Lucas' hand but Lucas pulled away, chasing after Brooke.

"Brooke, wait up!" he yelled, running along the sidewalk. It was beginning to rain.

"What do you want, Lucas? You keep toying around with me. You obviously like Peyton, yet you punch Felix and kiss me! What is _wrong_ with you?" Brooke screamed.

"You wanna know what's wrong with me? What's wrong with me is that I had this beautiful, perfect girl in front of me the whole time, yet I was stupid enough to go after her best friend!" Lucas sighed, "And great, now there's a fucking storm too!" Rain began to pour down heavily, as thunder and lightning worked their magic on the almost deserted street.

"What?" Brooke asked quietly. "What are you talking about, Lucas?"

Lucas smiled, "_This_ is what I'm talking about." He leaned in and kissed her.

The kiss was perfect. It was soft, slow and passionate. When breathing became an issue, Brooke pulled away from Lucas and giggled, "So this rain is pretty romantic, huh?"

Lucas grinned, "Come on, let's get inside."

Peyton was still in Brooke's room, sobbing and sniffing about the fact that Lucas and Nathan didn't want her. Then, she saw Brooke and Lucas charging through the door, making out like there was no tomorrow. They pulled away when they saw her.

"Peyton, what are you still doing here?" Brooke asked, annoyed.

Peyton looked into Lucas' eyes, hoping to find even a trace of affection in them. She found none.

"Peyton, you should leave," Lucas agreed.

Peyton ran away from the house crying, but none of the lovers noticed. They were too busy in their own little world.

Because they were in love with each other.

**Author's Note: **Yay! I'm almost done. I already have an idea for an epilogue. It will show Brooke and Lucas 10 years into the future. What will they be doing then? **Review and you shall be rewarded.** Plus, is it just me, or do you think **Chad Michael Murray will _never _marry Kenzie Dalton**? I mean, they've been engaged since 2006, so why aren't they married yet? Just saying. I actually don't like Kenzie Dalton anyway. I saw her somewhere and **Sophia Bush is waay prettier than her**. And just in case I really don't get enough reviews *_sniffs sadly* _**I just wanted to thank ALL my reviewers. It has been an awesome learning experience to write this story and I hope to keep improving my writing and write more fanfics later.**

Lots of love,

Summer


	7. Epilogue: I Promise You

**Author's Note: **AHHHH! Truthfully, I wasn't expecting many reviews for my last chapter, but all of you surprised me and gave me 10 reviews. Today when I checked my e-mail I was totally shocked to see how many reviews I got, so thank you and I love you all. **Please read my second A/N, it's important**. It will tell you all something about a new story I might be starting. This will show Brucas in the future. And **please…REVIEW!** I know it's my last chapter so I have nothing to blackmail you with, but please review, thanks. ;)

The song used here is **I Promise You by Selena Gomez**.

**Epilogue: I Promise You**

_I know, that my love for you is real_

_It's something true that we do_

_Just something natural that I feel_

_When you walk in a room_

_When you're near_

_I feel my heart skip a beat_

_The whole world disappears_

Brooke groaned, "I can't believe I'm twenty-six. I feel _so _old." It was her birthday, but Brooke didn't feel very cheery.

Lucas grinned, "You could never be old, Pretty Girl. You'd always be gorgeous to me."

Brooke smiled at him. She and Lucas had their fair share of ups and downs during the past 10 years, but their love always survived, because "people who are meant to be together always find their way in the end."

The two of them had moved in with each other two years ago and they shared a small but comfortable apartment in New York. Brooke was a famous fashion designer who's clothes were worn by celebrities like Jennifer Aniston, Reese Witherspoon and Kate Winslet. Lucas had written three bestsellers and the two of them could never be happier.

Nathan and Haley got married and had an adorable son called Jamie. Haley is a Grammy-award winning singer and Nathan is an NBA player.

No one ever heard from Peyton again after high school until one day, some one told them she was killed by a psycho called Derek Summers.

* * *

Brooke and Lucas stepped into their apartment and suddenly Nathan, Haley and some other people they knew jumped up from behind the couch.

"SURPRISE!" they yelled.

_I know, I know, I know, I know_

_We're gonna make it_

'_Cuz no one else can make me feel the way that you do_

**_I promise you_**

_I know, I know, I know, I know_

_We're gonna get there_

_Today, tomorrow and forever we will stay true_

**_I promise you_**

"You guys!" Brooke laughed, shaking her head.

"It was all Lucas' idea," Haley replied.

Everyone gave Brooke her gifts. When it was Lucas' turn, he gave her a box. "Open it," Lucas said. While she was opening it, Lucas got down on one knee.

Brooke gasped, "It's a…ring!"

Lucas smiled, "Brooke Penelope Davis, will you marry me?"

Brooke squealed and gave him a searing kiss. "Yes!"

Before eating the cake, Nathan told Brooke, "Make a wish!"

Brooke shook her head and smiled, "I don't need to, I already have everything I've ever wanted."

_We're gonna make it_

_**I promise you**, yeah yeah yeah_

**_I promise you…_**

**Author's Note: **This is the FIRST time I've ever finished a story and it's been so much fun doing it. I want to thank EVERYONE who reviewed, thank you SO MUCH. You really gave me motivation to keep updating. THANK YOU! This story has always been my baby and my favorite story, and now I'm finally finishing it, and **I couldn't have done it without you.**

But enough of my ramblings, **I'm thinking about starting a new ****story called The Girl Next Door. **It's completely AU, which means Alternate Universe for those who don't know. Brooke and Lucas are both 26 and they're neighbors. Brooke has a 5-year-old son called Michael and lives wth Rachel. Brooke and Lucas instantly hate each other, but you know, _the line between love and hate is thin..._

**So, leave me a review if you think I should write it! :)**

Bye, and I love you all,

Summer;)


End file.
